


Forever and Always

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idol AU, Alternate Universe - Mute Au, Alternate Universe - Vigilante, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's an au collection bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: “Shifting and changing. Loop after loop. Timelines repeating and adjusting. But despite the differences among them, one thing stays the same. She’s always loved you.”A collection of KidoMomo drabbles through various Timelines and AU's.





	1. The sound of your voice (Idol!Au)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Thank you for clicking on this fic!! As stated in the Summary, this is a collection of KidoMomo drabbles!! They aren't connected, so feel free to read in whichever order you choose! Hope you enjoy, and if any AU in particular catches your eye, let me know!! I might continue it!  
> Also! Thanks to CM for beta-ing!

**The Sound Of Your Voice (Idol!AU)**

Momo skipped through the empty convention centre hall. This was the 7th time Momo had been invited to an idol convention, yet she was still excited by them. Momo didn’t typically enjoy the stares of people as she passed by, so some might find it odd she enjoyed making appearances at busy cons. However, this was different. Here, her every appearance was scheduled and planned. As a result, Momo was much more comfortable. As she rounded the corner, she spotted her manager coming down the hall.

“Oh Miss Kisaragi,” she called. “I’d like you to meet Kido Tsubomi. She’s the idol I told you about over the phone? You and her will be collaborating on your newest album.”

As she said this, a tall teenage girl appeared behind her, seemingly out of thin air. Momo jumped back, startled.

_“I didn’t even know she was there.”_

“Oh! Hi there! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Momo bowed quickly, before smiling at Kido.

“Hi,” Kido whispered, pulling her purple hood farther down her head. Her hands were covered by the long sleeves of her sweater. Hesitantly, Kido reached out her arm. Momo grabbed it with both hands, shaking her hand vigorously. Kido blushed, pulling her hand back and stuffing it into her sweater

_“She’s awfully shy for an idol, huh.”_ Momo mused. Her manager had warned her the girl was on the introverted side, but this was more than Momo expected. The girl was an idol after all. If she was this nervous meeting one person, how could she manage performing in front of all those crowds?

“Why don’t you two get to know each other for a bit,” the manager said, smiling. “There’s a nice cafe over there. You two should go together and chat a bit. Is that ok?”

“Yep!” The shorter girl bounced on her heels.

Kido simply nodded, remaining silent. Momo took Kido’s hand and began to lead her down the hallway.

* * *

“So,” Momo began, picking up a cup of tea and blowing on it. “How did you get into idol work?”

Kido flinched slightly, looking up from the notepad she had placed on their shared cafe table.

“Oh, um…” she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Momo reassured.

“No, it’s ok,” Kido said. She took a deep, shuddering breath.“My father always told me I needed to take part in more ‘lady-like’ activities, so he had me play piano when I was young. After he…” She trailed off for a moment, collecting her thoughts.“…died, I kept at it. I really liked the piano, and after I started playing more, my siblings pushed me to upload some of my music online. For some reason, my music became popular in the indie community. Money was always tight with my new family, so when the talent agency approached me-“

“You couldn’t say no,” Momo finished. She understood better than anyone. A wave of empathy washed over her. Just because she was suited for an idol lifestyle didn’t mean everyone was. Even she got nervous and overwhelmed by the fans, but for this girl? It must be awful.

Momo looked into her tea, and quickly tried to change the subject.

“What sort of music do you play?”

“Most of my stuff is fairly Lo-fi but I do some live stuff on guitar. It’s pretty mellow.”

Slowly but surely, Momo’s questions convinced Kido to come out of her shell. The pair chatted back and forth for a while, sipping tea and getting to know each other. After a while, Momo finally asked the question she had been dying to ask.

“Can I listen to you play something?”

Kido seemed surprised by this idea, blushing. “A-are you sure? I’m not really prepared.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Momo nodded quickly.

“I-i don’t even have my guitar.”

“Please~” Momo pleaded, trilling the last syllable.

“Ok. Just, don’t laugh at me.”

With a deep breath Kido closed her eyes and sang.

_“A mirror simply speaks to me-“_ Kido’s voice filled the cafe. She started out quiet, but as the song progressed, she became louder and louder. Her voice was deeper than usual for a girl, yet melodic and sweet. Momo was awestruck. She could feel the colour rising in her cheeks as she stared at the girl in front of her. The words she sang were bittersweet as they detailed the singers journey of self discovery.

_“The flower shining brightly again~”_

As Kido finished her song, she blushed, self conscious again. Momo simply stared in awe. Silence filled her ears. The most beautiful thing she had ever heard was gone, and she could hear nothing else. In a rush, noise returned. Cups, plates and silverware clattering on the table, soft conversation, and clapping. A small crowd had gathered around the girls, applauding the performance. Kido pulled her hood over her face again, hating the extra attention. And even though Momo knew it was ridiculous to think such things, for a moment she felt special.

_“I think I might love her.”_


	2. Now You Don't (Vigilante! AU)

Momo cursed her luck as she ran through the streets, bumping into passer-by and stumbling over her own feet.

“Get back here!” an angry voice yelled behind her. “I’m going to kill you!”

_“Why does this always happen to me?”_

Momo had been minding her business, walking through the Kashiwa streets. She had stopped inside a local shop, only to discover it being robbed at gunpoint by a band of thugs. They wore no masks, doing nothing to protect their identities at all. It didn’t seem like a very smart group of robbers. To their credit, the shop was a small and family owned, so a robbery wasn’t going to make local news. Regardless of the robbers motives and thoughts, the moment Momo had set foot inside the store, all of their attention had turned to her. So Momo had done the calm, rational, thing, and run away as fast as possible. Which brought her to now, running through the streets and trying to lose the group of potential murderers following her. It wasn’t often that she was chased with murderous intent, however Momo’s whole life had been filled with staring eyes and watching gazes of those around her. This just happened to be the first time it had resulted in someone attempting to kill her.

_“This is it, this is the end, I’m going to die-“_

Momo thought woefully. As she looked ahead, she saw a large group of people. The crowd was far to dense too easily sink into, and the robbers were closing in.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard a voice speaking softly in her ear.

“Follow me! Down that alleyway.”

Momo whipped her head around, seeing no one around her. In a split second, Momo closed her eyes and hoped. What other choice did she have?

She ran into the alleyway.

“Quickly! Grab my arm!”

Seemingly out of nowhere, a person had appeared beside Momo. Caught up in the moment, she did as told, not stopping to look at the mysterious stranger.

“Stay quiet!” They warned, placing a hand over Momo’s mouth.

Her eyes darted around the alleyway taking in her surroundings. She was wrapped in the arms of a stranger, on closer inspection a girl, only a few inches taller than her. She wore an oversized purple hoodie, resembling an iPod, over the top of a red jacket. Her long green hair was swept into a ponytail over one shoulder, and the hood was pulled up. The stranger was clutching Momo close to her chest and breathing heavily. After a minute that lasted an eternity, the stranger carefully removed her hand from Momo’s mouth. The two breathed a sigh a relief in unison.

“They didn’t see us!” Momo marvelled, looking up at her rescuer, still shaking slightly.

“Course not. They never do.”

“What do you mean by that?” Momo asked.

“I made us invisible,” the stranger deadpanned.

“W-what??” Momo yelped, jumping back a bit. Carefully, she met the girls eyes for the first time. They glowed red, illuminating her sharp face. Smeared around them was some black face paint, creating a mask.

“W-who are you?” Momo breathed, looking at the girl in front of her. She took a few shaky steps back, stunned.

“I’m Ghost.” She smiled. “Your friendly neighbourhood vigilante.”

“Ghost?”

“That’s right.” Ghost smirked, then reached into her pocket.

“Here’s my card. Call me if you need me.”

Momo blinked, and Ghost was gone. She looked at the small piece of card stock in her hand.

_Call me._

_0765-267532_

Momo smiled.

_“Maybe my luck isn’t so bad.”_


	3. Lost Words (Mute! Au)

“Welcome to the hideout!” Kano announced, kicking the door open. Momo hesitantly stepped inside, slipping her shoes off as Kano closed the door. The room was fairly simple, but had all the makings of a secret hideout. Pipes exposed, books in foreign languages lining the walls. The place had a nice lived in feel to it. On one of the two couches placed in the centre in the room sat a teenager. They were lying on the couch with headphones on, seemingly asleep. As Momo scanned the room curiously, her eyes settled on the stranger. She stared for a moment.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh.” Kano rolled his eyes. “That’s just Kido. She’s our danchou.”

Kano walked to the opposing couch, motioning for Momo to follow him. She did.

“As I was saying, you can join our gang and we’ll help you control your powers.”

The spark of hope within Momo reignited.

“So I’d be able to be a normal girl?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve been training our powers since forever.” Kano seemed bored by the subject.

“Your power is deceiving eyes, right?”

Kano leaned back, smirking.“Right, right! You catch on quickly, newbie!”

Momo grinned.

“What about her then?” She pointed at the sleeping girl.

“Ugh, Kido, Kido Kido.” Kano rolled his eyes again. “I don’t know why you find her so interesting.”

Momo blushed slightly. Why did she find this girl so interesting? Momo shrugged it off.

_“I haven’t talked to girls my age in years. It’s probably just that. Right? Right!?”_

Kano stood up, stretched, and walked over to the couch where Kido slept.

“Ay! Kido~”

She didn’t move.

“Ki-Do!”

Nothing.

“Tsubomi~”

Zip.

“Well. Looks like there’s only one solution. Hey! Kido!”

With that, Kano reached over and slapped Kido across the face.

“Wake up!”

Kido started awake, jumping almost a foot in the air before falling off the couch. She didn’t make a sound. When she stood up, her face was flushed red with anger. Momo cringed, bracing for the verbal barrage impending from Kido. However what she got instead was a flurry of hand movements, as Kido rapidly extended fingers, and waved her hands in various motions. Her face was still enraged.

“Woah! Woah! Woah!” Kano chuckled, clearly pleased with himself.“Slow down, I can’t read that fast!”

In response Kido’s hands moved faster, which Momo didn’t think was possible.

“Ok! Ok!” Kano yelped, apparently shocked by… something.

Kido signed faster than humanly possible.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Leave him out of this!”

Momo just stood there, watching, confused.

“Hey!” she yelled, catching the attention of Kido and Kano. They stopped fighting for a second to look at her. Upon seeing Momo, Kido immediately blushed, flicked her hood over her head, and turned to Kano. It seems as though, in her rage, Kido hadn’t even noticed Momo was there. She shuffled behind Kano.

“What is going on?!” Momo demanded.

“Guess we should explain, huh Kido.”

She shot him an angry look.

“Ok, geez. Momo? This is Kido Tsubomi. My lovely sister, aged 17, and mute. She has concealing eyes.”

“What?!”

Slowly, Kano repeated.

“Ki-do, Tsu-bo-mi. My, sis-ter. Age-sev-“

“No no no, I got that, it’s just-“

~~~

“It’s just-“

Kido sighed. This happened every time. Confusion and pity.

_“Poor dear, what happened to her?”_ They would ask like she wasn’t even there. Ignoring her and assuming she was incapable.

_“Hello!_ ” she wanted to shout. _“I can hear you just fine! My voice is broken but my ears are not! I’m not weak! I’m not to be pitied!”_

But she couldn’t shout. Or speak. Slowly, Kido prepared herself for the comments she was about to receive. Innocent in nature, but that cut her deeply.

“-what’s concealing eyes? It sounds so cool! Can you show me? Please!”

Kido blinked in confusion for a second, then willed herself away.

“What,” Momo yelled. “Where did she go?”

Kido walked around Momo, invisible, then popped back into visibility behind her. Momo jumped in surprise as Kido gave an awkward wave.

“That’s concealing eyes,” Kano said, pointing at Kido.

“Woah,” Momo murmured.

“<<Is she like us?>>” Kido signed towards Kano, pointing at Momo.

“I think so. She’s got a way of making people pay attention to her.”

“<<That’s what you’re going on? Of course people pay attention to a cute idol like that? She’s beautiful!>>”

Kano raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really? You wanna tell her that?”

“<<Ha. Ha. Very funny Kano.>>”

“Wait what’s she saying?” Momo asked.

“Well-“ Kano began. Kido glared at him. If looks could kill, she’d be guilty of murder. 

“-It’s not important,” Kano finished quickly.“What is important is that you learn JSL* so the two of you can talk.”

Momo nodded.

“<<But in the meantime?>>” Kido signed, movements hesitant and shy. Kano translated for Momo.

“Oh! Here!” Momo handed Kido a small slip of paper with some numbers scrawled on it in messy handwriting.

“It’s my phone number! Now we can text!” Momo grinned, pleased with herself for coming up with such an idea.

Kido flashed a wry smile, taking the paper and pulling out her phone. A few seconds of silence passed before,

_Ding~!_

Momo pulled out her phone.

_One new message:_

_‘Thank you. :)’_

Momo smiled wider, and for the first time in ages, Kido was truly excited to share her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a little nervous about this one since I personally don't know anyone who can't speak. I hope I did an ok job! If you are unable to speak or know someone who is, feel free to correct me on anything I've done!! I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Also! JSL stands for Japanese Sign Language! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
